


Thank God

by PatTraX



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatTraX/pseuds/PatTraX
Summary: The two had a date and all though it didn’t go according to plan at first… Ryuko couldn’t be happier with the outcome.





	

The date had gone well in Ryuko’s eyes, though she would have done better without her _sister_ showing up unannounced. Well unannounced to her at least. After Satsuki’s appearance she started feeling weird and there was no other word for it (well if there was she didn’t know it). She wanted to punch her, but not harm her. Hug her but not touch her. Talk to her and yet it was the last thing on her mind. Right above dying. 

However, once Mako said that she had invited the older girl along Ryuko calmed and approached her sister like any other person. And soon, things started feeling normal. The three of them had a blast taking pictures, shopping and even sightseeing as they were in a rebuilt Osaka city. All this was alien to the two sisters but they got the hang of it and eventually everything came naturally.

On top of this, Satsuki had invited the two of them along to Nonon’s first official concert within the next few months with V.I.P seats on the side balcony. Ryuko wasn’t a fan of Nonon’s kind of music, especially after their fight, but she was excited nonetheless. She wasn’t too sure why exactly but she was sure to figure it out eventually.

“Hey Ryuko?” Mako’s childish voice cut through Ryuko’s thoughts and she turned her head to the other girl who was in her lap. The two had found a nice quiet place in the shade of some trees in the nearby park after Satsuki had left. There was hardly anyone around and this was likely due to the fact that it was already dark enough to warrant the street lights to turn on. Ryuko was sitting on the grass, back slumped slightly with her right knee up while her left was down, parallel to the ground, to give Mako a place to sit. And Ryuko couldn’t help but point out to herself how perfectly the little girl fit there, her arms cuddling her knees to her chest while her head tilted up, waiting for the stars to come out. Well, now it was tilted back further to look at Ryuko.

The taller girl didn’t respond right away, instead looking into her friends eyes for a while. “Yeah, what’s up?” She finally responded.

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Mako half blurted, half exclaimed.

Ryuko was shocked. What the hell, Mako didn’t just say that. Did she? Even if she didn’t the thought never didn’t cross Ryuko’s mind. But even then, she wasn’t sure if Mako understood what a kiss meant. She could be smart but little coconut head here sure was dense most of the time.

“U-Um.” Ryuko stuttered mostly just to fill up the slightly awkward silence.

Then, almost expectantly, Mako stood up, spread her legs apart beyond shoulder width and raised her hands in the air, her wrists crossing and her fingers bent slightly inwards. Ryuko wanted to face palm as she knew what was about to happen but she didn’t seem to be able to move from the shock she was still in.

“Well, it’s customary for a date to end with a kiss.” Mako began her rant at a mindboggling speed as always. “More specifically, a kiss on the lips. After the date the person who asked would like to know if the other person enjoyed the day at all and this is usually symbolised by a kiss or a hug or something else. Like a kiss being it was really great, a hug meaning it was mediocre at best or maybe just words to show the person exactly how you feel.”  While Mako spoke she jumped around doing weird unimaginative things and even using props. Where they came from no one would know. She was definitely a strange one but she wasn’t bad. In fact, if anything, Ryuko had developed somewhat of an immunity to Mako’s weirdness which she didn’t mind.

Oddly enough, Ryuko was even able to hold onto every word that came out of the shorter girl’s mouth and by the time she was finished Ryuko burst out laughing. She wasn’t sure why but she did.

Mako gave Ryuko a weird, naïve look with her held tilted and her eyes wide with her mouth doing the same action. Ryuko finally calmed down and managed to talk again.

“Sorry. You’re just so funny!” She exclaimed still giggling slightly.

Mako put on a cute pout with her cheeks puffed out like she always did on a daily basis. This act almost made Ryuko go into another fit of laughter but managed to keep it in. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Mako said, trying to soup upset but failing. Hard.

Ryuko giggled again. “Nothing, in fact I want to ask you something first.”

Mako put on her innocent look again. “What?” She said as she waited expectantly.

Ryuko felt like breathing but she didn’t and instead blurted out her question. “Are you into chicks?” She asked, taking this as her cue to act expectantly now.

Mako seemed to be taken slightly aback and Ryuko almost regretted asking, thinking she may have ended their friendship. But Mako recovered quickly and replied. “Of course. And after all this time we’ve been together I’ve learnt a lot about you. And I’m sure you know a lot about me too.”

Mako paused for a moment and Ryuko nodded, a small smile on her face that she didn’t realise at first. “Well I think it’s gotten to the point where I don’t want to let you go.” Mako continued. The girl was on a roll and if that were to be visualised she’d be the size of a house made of reinforced Life Fibers. There was no stopping her. “I want to be with you Ryuko. In something beyond just friendship. Because you’re the first friend I ever made and for a while you were the only friend I ever had.”

Ryuko couldn’t help agree and sympathize with the girl. Growing up, she was popular, but only because she got into fights and she was the one picking on other kids. But Mako was the reverse case. _She_ was the one bullied and _she_ wanted friends. When put that way, the two could not be more different. But Ryuko returned all the feelings that Mako was revealing to her. Tenfold.

“And now.” Mako was still talking. “Because of you, I think, I’ve made more friends. And because of the crazy adventure we had I got to see so many amazing events take place that I never would have dreamed of seeing. I owe you my life as well, for saving me on a few different occasions.”

Ryuko was very silent, waiting for Mako to finish her rant only to realize it wasn’t the usual Mako rant but rather a Mako pour-your-heart-out. “And because of everything we’ve been through I can safely say that I love you for real Ryuko.” Mako finished. “I love you.”

Ryuko didn’t know what to say at first, sappiness had never been her strong point and pouring her heart to someone was never an option for her. But this was different, Mako was different. “Wow Mako.” She began. “You know, I can’t say even I get to see you like this often.”

Mako giggled slightly at the joke but stayed quite to allow Ryuko to continue. “But first, I’m gonna say that you’ve done your fair share of saving my ass when needed. I lost myself more times than I would like to admit and I always felt bad because it was in front of you. _You,_ the first friend _I_ ever made.”

Ryuko looked towards the girl in front of her to see Mako listening intently. “After coming to the Academy all I wanted to do was wipe Satsuki off her high horse and beat some answers out of her.” Ryuko felt there was no point holding back the truth. She never did really and she defiantly wouldn’t start now. “But when you opened up to me, when you took me in as a friend even when I was pushing you away constantly I noticed that I was changing.”

She was happy. Happy that Ryuko could let all this out because it was the truth. She was more than happy that Mako was the willing reception to her feelings. “And by the end of everything, when you asked me out on a date it was abrupt and I was taken severely aback at first. But I may have noticed that you just said that so I would have a reason to not die. But once I got up there, I knew that I was going to go on a date with Mako Mankanshoku, the girl I made friends with and the girl who made friends with me.”

Ryuko was standing now, looking slightly down to the shorter girl and before she knew it they were directly in front of one another. “The girl I love. Mako.” Ryuko began leaning down, hands twitching slightly, anticipating how they would feel on Mako’s waist. “I love you too.”

And with that, Mako took Ryuko’s first kiss and vice versa. They stood there for a moment, both not knowing what to do at first. But eventually, with Ryuko’s hands on Mako’s waist and Mako’s on Ryuko’s neck, they kissed for real, passionately.

It felt like ages but in reality only a few minutes passed before the two had to draw back reluctantly for breath. Ryuko was never one for love. She never really wanted to be in a relationship. But here she was, making out with her new best friend. And they were even a _girl_. But she didn’t mind.

“Hey, I know something fun.” Ryuko managed to say in between breaths.

“Oh I love fun.” Mako responded, raising her arms in the air, her usual childlike wonder returning to her eyes. “Not as much as I love you though.”

Ryuko would have usually puked at that comment but since it was aimed at her, and it was from Mako, her smile just got even bigger. “Let’s move in together.” Ryuko wasn’t sure it should be said, but she had been doing well at her job and had received a steady income, she could support herself and Mako as she goes through her final year of school.

“Yes, yes, Yes!!!” Mako exclaimed, replying like Mako always did, with enthusiasm and more childlike charm than children could ever have.

And with that the two went home. Ryuko had a girlfriend now and she was beyond happy about that. She had never really wondered what gender she was interested in but as this scene played out almost naturally both in her head and in real life, she knew she had found her answer.

Ryuko was gay. Thank god Mako was too.


End file.
